


On This Holy Ground (You Bathe Me in Your Sin)

by maccabird_23



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccabird_23/pseuds/maccabird_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tulip could be called many things and God knows a fair few had been cursed under a stranger’s breath a time or two but one thing you could never call her was a dang fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On This Holy Ground (You Bathe Me in Your Sin)

 

 

Tulip could be called many things and God knows a fair few had been cursed under a stranger’s breath a time or two but one thing you could never call her was a dang fool. No Sir, the moment Cassidy’s grin had melted from his face, twisted into something ugly and he got up from the dinner table with little more than an “excuse me, loves” she knew that Jesse was in for a world of hurt.

 

She didn’t stop the damn vampire though because as much as she loved that man she knew he deserved to get the saints beaten out of him and since she didn’t feel like getting blood on her pretty white blouse she knew that Cassidy was a fine replacement, with the superhuman strength and near invisibility and all.

 

So she sat there, Emily making sad eyes at her in the silent heat of the kitchen but she ignored that poor, mousy girl, too on edge to care at the moment. She ate her vanilla flavored hash, furrowing her brows. It was too damn silent and that wasn’t good, a fight between two evenly matched opponents should be loud as the day was long.

 

She worried for a beat, maybe Cassidy had hurt Jesse badly but she shook it off because that bastard deserved what was coming to him. Damn him and his self-righteousness. The hash wasn’t that bad. She jolted at the sound of crashing and rose to her feet when the most ungodly scream came from the living room.

 

Tulip bolted to the other room, the sound unmistakable to her ears. Fuck if it wasn’t the screech of Jesse in horrible pain. She heard more than saw Emily following right behind her. Shock more than anything stopped her in her tracks, Emily slamming into her back like a small freight train.

 

The scene that greeted them was Cassidy, completely naked, straddling Jesse’s waist, mouth ravishing his neck, collar, and shirt torn straight off his body. For his part, Jesse had his head thrown back, hands gripping at Cassidy’s shoulders and moaning like a well-paid whore.

 

Tulip didn’t turn but she heard Emily let out a little squeak, making her apologies like a good little girl as she ran out the back door. The screech of her tired followed soon after and Tulip waited for a beat before approaching. There were burns, deep and smoldering all down Cassidy’s back. She let out a little curse.

 

What good was being immortal if you sizzled like a piece of bacon on a frying pan anytime a sunbeam hit your skin? She tapped her shoe on the wood paneling, watching as the flesh healed itself and Jesse’s skin started to ash. Once they both looked just about half dead she took her boot and kicked Cassidy right in the kisser, knocking him loose from Jesse’s neck.

 

“Now what on God’s green Earth do either of you think you’re doing?” she asked, kneeling beside Jesse, turning his head in her hands. The bite wasn’t that deep, looked controlled enough, nothing a toddler couldn’t do while teething on your arm.

Jesse’s hand caught her wrist in a weak grip, catching his breath. “I let him, Tulip.” He wheezed a little more, closing his eyes and Tulip slapped him gently on the cheek. He woke almost instantly. “You’re not gonna believe me when I say this but Cass is a vampire. He needed my blood or he’d die.”

 

Tulip rolled her eyes heavenward, turning to check if Cassidy had woken up. “Well, no shit Einstein.” Cassidy was leaning heavily on the couch but his eyes were open. She gestured towards Jesse, catching his attention. “Can you do anything to stop all that bleeding?”

 

Cassidy looked up at her with a bloody grin, crawling toward them on all four. “For a second there I thought the padre would let me burn but I think I got him back. Knocked the good ‘ol Jess right back into him.” He bent down, taking careful licks at the open wounds. After a while, the blood stopped seeping and Cassidy sagged back against the couch. “Now either he’ll heal up all fine and dandy or get the rabies. It’s really 50/50.”

 

Jesse tentatively stroked at his own neck, brows furrowed as he looked from Tulip to Cassidy. “I think there’s a boy I need to get out of hell,” Cassidy grunted in agreement, leaving Tulip to work the words over in her head but when four plus four kept adding up to potato she had to call bullshit.

 

“Bullshit, what the hell have you two been hiding from me? She put her hand up, stopping both men as they struggled to talk over the other. “And God help me if I smell a lie I’m gonna throw you back in the sun,” she warned, pointing at Cass, “And open those wound back up on your neck until you bleed out,” she finished, sending her glare towards Jess.

 

An hour and a whole lot of screaming later Tulip was completely caught up. What the hell had she gotten herself into? Her boyfriend was possessed by some God creature, had sent the ass-faced boy straight to hell with just his words. Then her boyfriend’s boyfriend, the vampire she’d slept with, had brought him back from the edge by sacrificing and almost killing himself.

 

Tulip never made anything easy for herself but this was a whole new level of fucked up and she was in the thick of it, by choice and God help her if she was leaving anytime soon. Looking at the two pair of eyes in front of her, brown and hazel, pleading with her without words, she knew she was done for.

 

Instead of answering Tulip leaned forward, planting an open kiss on Jesse’s mouth. She felt the groan escape his lips. How long had it been? When was the last time she had this man between her legs? Too long. They stopped at the whimper from the couch. Turning to see Cassidy giving them puppy dog eyes.

 

She felt Jesse sigh, long and deep in his chest, before pulling away and pulling Cass forward by the neck. She watched her boyfriend press his mouth against the vampire, eating his moans with his tongue and lips. She oughta be jealous but it wasn’t so long ago she was doing the same thing with Cassidy, so fair was fair. She and Jess had shared a lot of things in their time together: toys, beds, and guns. But this would be the first time they shared a man.

 

She’d be lying if she didn’t admit that it sent something warm and pleasant through her gut, making her tingle as she took Cass by the hair and laid a deep kiss on his mouth. He returned it in kind, Jess kissing at her shoulder and collarbone.

 

An hour and a whole lot of screaming later Tulip was well sated, naked as the day she was born, laying against Jesse’s chest. Cassidy had somehow found a way to spoon both of them, which wasn’t an easy task since they were both wigglers but he had a long reach.

 

She touched at the bite mark Cass had left on her neck, cursing under her breath. The damn vampire had marked both them as his own. Damn greedy bastard he was. Tulip turned looked at both her lovers, “I guess it's time we got that boy out of hell then.”

 

 


End file.
